Maybe One Day
by TheLastValkyrie
Summary: Skerren and Trea have a lot on their minds. Maybe one day they'll tell each other about it.
1. Chapter 1

It was winter in the Imagine Nation and the cold winds had hit Varagog Village the hardest. In fact the annual blizzard had somehow come a bit early that day and was lasting longer than expected. The blizzard brought with it droves of snow and cold, biting winds that howled throughout the cobblestone streets and echoed in empty alleys, driving many people to be snowbound in their homes. Even in the palace of Hovarth, high king of Varagog Village, many servants and nobles had to stay the night in the castle because the blizzard was too fierce to even think of stepping outside.

Trea's POV

I was pacing back and forth in the small room while my classmate Skerren was sitting in a chair, looking like he was asleep. Ugh, why couldn't Lorem tutor Skerren instead of me? Then I wouldn't be stuck in this drafty old castle with nothing to do while there was a raging snow storm outside. I sighed and sat down on a couch in front of a large fireplace, a frown on my face.

It was bad enough that none of my technology worked here but I had to be stuck with Skerren of all people. He was rude, antisocial, and had a huge ego but that wasn't really the reason I didn't want be here. I could handle arrogant, egotistical boys who had the intelligence of a pebble. They were predictable, easy to get around and yet….

I glanced over at him, sleeping in a chair with his head falling to one side and one hand behind his head, looking as if nothing in the world could wake him up. I couldn't deny that he looked really hot while he was sleeping….but then again he looked pretty hot while he was awake to. Wait what was I thinking?!

Standing up from the couch, I went over to stoke the dwindling fire even though I was deep in thought. The fact was I liked Skerren…a lot. I probably liked him more than a friend, actually. I stared down at the amber flames just starting to come to life again, leaping and dancing in the air. I couldn't tell Lorem about how I felt for Skerren, even though she is my best friend. She would laugh and call me insane, which I probably was considering that I had a crush on Skerren of all people. Everyone praised me for being smart, logical, and well…..a genius. He was the opposite of all of those things. Sure, he was smart, just in his own way but let's just say when it came down to math or science, Skerren had no clue what he was doing.

So here I was, one of the most logical, and rational people around and I just had to fall in love with the most irrational, confusing, and illogical boy to ever exist. I hate my life sometimes. I mean even if I could tell Skerren how I felt….I know he wouldn't care. That's just how he is. He focuses on being the best swordsman he can be, not on how his friends view him. And then there's me. Trea, the most physically average girl around. Boring, and a nerd at best and dogmatic at my worst.

For a while I just sat there staring at the fire, while the winds howled and raged outside until I finally fell asleep.

Skerren's POV.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that it was extremely cold in the room and I wondered why. Then I suddenly remembered that the blizzard had hit yesterday and was supposed to last all night. I quickly glanced out the window and saw only darkness and the occasional snowflake that stuck to the glass before disappearing into the night. The snowstorm was still here….Which probably meant that Trea was probably around here somewhere. I knew I should have made her go home early but she insisted that "The weather in Varagog never changes, so the blizzard won't hit for another hour at the least." But as luck would have it the blizzard came early and no one could get out of Varagog. It was strange and unexpected. Things almost never change in Varagog Village. Well…apparently the weather didn't get that memo. I stood up from the chair and yawned, looking around the dimly lit room.

Where did Trea wonder off to? I wondered as I headed over to the fireplace to stoke the fire. I swear if she managed to get herself lost in this castle or worse… I quickly pushed that thought from my mind. "She is smart" I thought to myself," She probably went to go help out with the relief effort. With a storm this bad there was bound to be people taking shelter wherever they could." Truth be told though Trea had been occupying my thoughts a lot recently. More than she should have and when I was told that she was going to be the one to tutor me….well math didn't look all that bad anymore.

Of course I could never let Jack, or Allegra know. Gods forbid they ever find out I liked Trea or I would never hear the end of it. And if I could ever work up courage to tell Trea….I know exactly what she would say. She'd just call me an idiot and laugh. Of course she would, she's a genius and I could barely pass basic algebra. I sighed and when I walked past the couch, there was Trea, asleep by the fireplace. I stopped and just stared for a second. She looked so peaceful and the dim light seemed to make her look as though she might just fade away like mist if I got too close. I noticed how her black hair framed her face like a halo and a slight smile played across her lips, as if she was having a good dream.

I found myself sitting down next to her and desperately wishing she was dreaming of me.

"Hey, Trea….I need to tell you something…." I whispered as I sat next to her sleeping form in the dimly lit room," I kinda…like you. I like you a lot actually, and I think…I may even love you. Of course you'll never know that but I needed to….to say it out loud and imagine one day I'll have the courage to tell you this for real. But for now maybe you'll hear my words in your dream and think of me because right now…I can only think of you."

**Hey everyone~ Sorry I haven't updated Chasing Freedom in like...forever... but I plan on rewriting it soon so don't worry C: Anyways how did you like this oneshot? Should I continue it? Please leave a review and thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stood on a balcony looking out at the horizon of Empire City, the clouds stained red and the stars beginning to show their faces in the sky above him. His green eyes looked out at the city and saw the lights of the city begin to turn on one by one and he smiled with relief. The Rustov were gone, and the city was rebuilding, bit by bit, but it would be a long time until the Imagine Nation would heal fully, and even then there were still going to be scars left behind.

Jack grimaced at that thought and he looked down at his arm, marred by scars that the Rustov had carved into his skin while he had been a prisoner among them. He had managed to hide them from everyone else by wearing jackets but he couldn't hide them forever. Still, Jack knew that when his friends found out about all what had happened during the past year they would want to talk about it. He wasn't ready for that, it would be too much. Jack wanted to forget but he couldn't…..not really but he could push down the memories and smiled despite the nightmares. No matter how much he smiled and acted as if he was fine though, on the inside he still felt as though he was trapped.

"_I've faced my future….I changed my future. I can't face the past though and I don't understand why."_

A warm summer breeze drifted through the air and shook Jack from his confused thoughts and painful memories as the wind tousled his hair. It was a gentle reminder to focus on today and not the past.

Jack was so caught up in his thoughts though, that he didn't notice someone else step onto the balcony behind him until Allegra finally spoke," Jack…..w-where did those scars come from?"

He turned around, his green eyes wide and he folded his arms in front of his chest in a futile attempt to hide the scars," Allegra? What are you doing here? I thought you went home a while ago…." He couldn't look her in the eyes as he avoided answering her question.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject, Jack…"Allegra narrowed her eyes and stepped closer until she was right in front of the young hero," And don't lie to me. "

She reached out and took one his hands in her own, inspecting each scar on his arm, tracing them with her fingers. She then took his other arm and traced the scars that marred his skin, her eyes wet with tears. They stood like that for a long time until finally Jack spoke," Allegra…you know where I was for the last year….they tortured me in whatever they could. "

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes but he continued on," A lot of the ways they tortured me left scars….so many scars…." Jack's voice cracked with emotion and tears fell from his eyes as he recounted the pain of the last year. Countless scenes played out in his mind, memories that he had worked so hard to erase but would never truly go away…..just like the scars on his skin.

For so long he had refused to cry. Jack hated to cry, if only because it acknowledged the pain but he couldn't hold back the emotion anymore. He just wished Allegra couldn't seem him like this, broken and beaten.

Much to Jack's surprise though, he felt Allegra's hand entwine himself in his hair and he opened his startled, emerald eyes only to see her silver eyes staring back as she spoke softly," Don't you ever leave me again, Jack Blank. I…I was so afraid that you had left me alone….Please, don't ever leave me alone because without you…I don't think I could be brave anymore." And with that said, she pressed her lips to his as she traced his scars with her hand.

**Hey ^^ sorry this is so short but i like how it turned out. this is basically focusing on jack and Allegra a few days after the rustov are defeated and they finally get to be alone and talk. Also this is a (early ) birthday present to Moonwolf121~! I hope you liked it. Anyways thanks for reading and if you have any one shot or story ideas feel free to PM me and maybe I'll write it out~**


End file.
